Lui Moi, et les autres, ceux qui ne comprennent pas qu'on s'aime
by pavarotti62
Summary: Kurt est en pleine reflexion sur sa vie de couple avec Blainne parés avoir avoué à leurs parents respéctifs leur hsitoire d'amour... parce que l'intolerence, la différence, n'est toujours pas comprise, et acceptée... il faut aprrendre à vivre avec .


_**JUSTE UN O.S il n'ay aura pas de suite … UNE REFLEXION DE Kurt sur sa vie avec Blaine après avoir avoué à leur parents leur histoire d'amour….**_

15 mars 2014, les choses de seront plus jamais pareilles…

Tout à commencer par une phrase innocente d'une petite fille de 6 ans.

Emilie est la petite sœur de mon petit ami, une adorable petite chipie de 6 ans, des yeux verts comme ceux de Blaine, et une innocence à toute épreuve.

Aujourd'hui c'est le traditionnel barbecue de la famille Hummel, le premier de l'année, et pour mes parents c'est l'occasion de revoir la famille, les amis, alors je ne pouvais pas y aller, même si j'ai failli ne pas venir, pourquoi parce que mon petit ami à décider de dévoiler notre histoire à nos parents, pris de panique, j'avais refusé, mais finalement l'amour avait pris le dessus, et j'avais fini par rejoindre, par le rejoindre.

Pour comprendre il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

L'année de mes 15 ans, l'âge où l'on se cherche, j'ai passé mon enfance dans une ville d'Angleterre, ma mère, infirmière et mon père garagiste été très gentil, des parents adorable, étant fils unique j'avais un peu tous les droits, mais quand mon père a perdu son boulot, on a dû déménager, on est arrivé à Lima en milieu d'année scolaire, je ne connaissais personne, mon père a eu du mal à trouver du boulot, mais il a fait la connaissance de notre voisin qui lui à trouvé un job assez vite, depuis ils sont devenu très amis, ma mère et la femme du voisin sont devenues très vite bonnes amies également. J'ai donc tout naturellement lié amitié avec leur fils, Blaine un jeune homme du même âge que moi et super craquant, on est vite devenu fusionnel, les même gouts musicaux, cinématographique, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, et on s'est vite rendu compte que lorsque l'un s'absentait l'autre lui manquait, j'avais parlais à mes parents de mon orientation sexuelle et ma mère m'avais répondu

Tu sais mon chéri, à 15 ans on se cherche, tu penses aimer les garçons, et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, croit moi, mais attends encore un peu, on ne sait jamais tu peux avoir un coup de foudre pour une jeune et jolie fille »

Je sais merci maman avais-je répondu pour ne pas la blesser.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Blaine et moi avions commencé à flirter tous les deux, c'était facile de cacher les choses, on était déjà tout le temps ensemble, alors rien ne pouvait pu faire penser à notre histoire. Bref j'étais heureux, nous étions heureux et on le fut encore plus quand nous avons décidé de faire nos études ensemble, dans la même université, et encore une fois, nos parents avaient pris l'initiative de nous trouver un petit studio pour une colocation. Enfin ce qu'il pensait, nous on pensait chouette on va vivre ensemble comme un vrai couple…..

Et puis il y a une semaine , Blaine à décider qu'il était temps de dire à tout le monde à quel point il m'aime, et là les choses ont commencé à être moins drôle, j'ai pris peur, je lui ai dit que nous étions jeunes, qu'on avait le temps, et bien sûr il a cru que je n'étais pas aussi amoureux que lui, je lui ai prouvé que si, mais je suis resté sur ma position et il est parti seul chez ses parents, pris de remord dès le lendemain, j'y fini par le rejoindre trop amoureux pour ne pas lui céder .

Je suis arrivé chez moi vers 20 heures, et sa petite sœur jouait dehors, je lui ai donc demandé de rentrer en criant que j'étais là et bien sûr j'ai vu Blaine sortir complètement étonné, il s'est approché de moi, et je restais sans parler pendant une dizaine de seconde, dieu qu'il est beau mon homme, et mon dieu je suis raide dingue de ce type, il a suffit d'un sourire pour lui dire la phrase qui allait tout changer dans nos vies, je l'avais dit sans réfléchir et il avait répondu exactement de la même façon, sans réfléchir, juste deux mots.

Embrasse-moi Blaine fis-je

Tu es sur ? avait demandé Blaine.

Oui, répondis-je

Et là ce fut simplement magique, il posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes j'étais aux anges, rien n'aurait pu perturber ce moment…. Sauf peut-être ses parents qui regardaient.

Après une bonne discussion où tout semblait aller, il fallait que j'aille chez mes parents pour les mettre au courant eux aussi, je pris une grande respiration et à mon grand désespoir, ils étaient déjà dehors avant même que je ne puisse parler, ils avaient surement vu la voiture, et la main qui serrait la mienne…..

J'ai vu le regard de ma mère, puis celui de mon père, je voulais lâcher sa main, mais Blaine la serra encore plus fort, comme pour m'encourager, on approchait doucement, et prés avoir dit à mes parents qu'on était ensemble la réponse ne fut pas celle que j'attendais ni de celle que j'attendais, ce fut mon père qui parla.

Et vous êtes ensemble depuis quand…. Demanda mon père.

Depuis le lycée papa. Ça va faire trois ans. Répondis-je

Puis comme pour éviter toute conversation, ma mère changea de sujet et se mit à perler de ce foutu barbecue. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre elle et moi, son regard envers Blaine avait changé, et ce dernier le senti, il retourna chez lui me laissant avec mes parents, prétextant qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa petite sœur.

Le lendemain je décidais de parler au calme avec ma mère

Maman parle-moi fit Kurt,

De quoi mon grand ? fit ma mère évasive

Tu sais très bien de quoi, assis toi s'il te plait, maman ce n'est pas nous, on s'est toujours tout dit fis je suppliant.

Kurt écoute, je n'ai rien contre Blaine, mais je me sens trahie, fit ma mère

Trahie mais par qui ? demandais-je

Par vous deux, je considérais Blaine comme ton frère, mon second fils, il a dormi ici des centaines de fois, on est parti ensemble en vacances, on va aider à trouver un studio, mais toujours en pensant que vous étiez super bon amis, pas comme ça, pas en couple, vous n'avez pas été honnête envers nous,, alors oui je me sens trahie, et coupable.

Coupable de quoi ? fis-je

De vous avoir autant encouragé à vivre sous le même toit… quand tu m'as dit que tu aimé les garçons j'ai cru que ça passerait mais là c'est concret, laisse-moi du temps. Fit ma mère en quittant la cuisine, me laissant seul avec mes remords… elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. On n'a pas été honnête envers eux. Envers nos proches, mais j'avoue que je me demande si on a bien fait.

Aujourd'hui il fait beau c'est le fameux barbecue, tout le monde est là, on se dit bonjour, les blagues idiotes sur « tu n'as toujours petites copines », le regard de ma mère qui à tout entendu, Blaine qui m'observe au loin, je lui avais expliqué la conversation avec ma mère. Il s'en voulait, d'avoir été trop rapide, d'avoir fait pression.

Ce fut ce moment-là qui déclencha tout, Blaine et moi nous étions isolés dans la maison, pour avoir un moment à nous et sa petite sœur fit intrusion dans le salon en courant au moment où Blaine et moi on s'embrassait à l'abri des regards

Je t'aime Kurt fit Blaine en me prenant par la taille

Moi aussi, avais-je répondu

On a plus longtemps à tenir, après on rentre à la maison. Fit Blaine

Je sais mais je suis triste pour ma mère, elle est la personne la plus important à mes yeux. Et je sais que je l'ai blessée. Fit Kurt

Nous l'avons blessé et j'en suis en parti responsable fit Blaine

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon. Et Blaine m'avait embrassé.

Pourquoi vous faites des bisous, fit Emilie de sa petite voix chantante.

Emilie ? depuis quand tu es la petite chipie ? demanda Blaine

Tu es amoureux de mon grand frère ? demanda Emilie.

(J'hésitai), oui ma puce.

Mais tu n'es pas une fille fit Emilie plein d'innocence.

Oui mais il peut y avoir aussi de l'amour entre deux garçons, comme deux filles, fis –je

Blaine me regardait amusé, essayant de ne pas rire de ma façon d'expliquer les choses à Emilie, puis elle sorti en courant et on a pu entendre du salon, sa voix crier à la mère de Blaine

Maman, Blaine et Kurt font des bisous sur la bouche et tu sais quoi ils sont amoureux…

SUPER !

Je sortais de la maison et là je vis nos amis, la famille, et ma mère, elle me tourna le dos, comme si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise, elle rentra dans la maison je la suivais essayant de limiter les dégâts, Blaine sur mes talons

Maman arrête toi, fis-je

Vous auriez pu au moins vous tenir, vous avez pensé à nous, vous allez rentrer et nous on sera là avec nos amis à essayer de leur expliquer que notre fils est homosexuel.

C'est quoi le problème fit –j'en criant. C'était la première fois que j'élevais la voix sur elle, j'avais mal, mais il fallait crever l'abcès.

Kurt vas-y molo, me fit Blaine,

Tu pourrais me laisser parler avec fils Blaine, fit ma mère en lui jetant un regard noir

C'était quoi ça Maman, tu vas le repousser aussi. Je l'aime maman que tu le veuilles ou non je l'aime. J'ai plus 15 ans, je suis sûr de moi, c'est ça que tu veux entendre, j'ai 19 ans je prends ma vie en main. Et si tu as honte de moi et bien dis-le.

Je n'ai pas honte, j'ai peur, peur des autres, de leurs regards, de leurs paroles.

Je me débrouillerai avec ça. Et si ça ne plait pas je m'en fous. Fis j'en sortant.

En sortant j'entendais les voix derrière moi, « tu te rends compte, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie » « maintenant que j'y pense on les voit jamais avec des filles, ils sont toujours à deux. » « Pauvre Élisabeth, si mon fils m'annonçais qu'il était homo, j'en mourrais. » bref les clichés classiques.

Je cherchais Blaine et le trouvais dans sa chambre.

Blaine, je te cherchais fis Kurt

Oui bien tu m'as trouvé ! me répondit sèchement.

Eh, tu ne vas t'y mettre. Fis-je

Excuse-moi mais y a de quoi être énervé, ta mère m'a virer comme si j'étais un étranger, ça fait 3 ans qu'on se connait, tu sais quoi je suis énervé parce que je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute tout ça, si on avait rien dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Alors on va faire profil bas, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais contre moi et pour ton bien

Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, tu me dis de dire à tout le monde qu'on s'aime et tu me demandes maintenant de me tenir à distance. Génial, tu sais quoi je rentre à l'appart on se verra dimanche soir.

Voilà comment je suis rentré chez moi, en larme, et complétement perdu, je fis ma valise et montait dans ma voiture, après juste avoir dit au revoir à ma mère, son au revoir fut froid, et distant. Il lui faudra du temps. Blaine m'envoya plusieurs messages, mais j'avais besoin de temps moi aussi. Le weekend avait été chargé en émotion, et une chose était sûr, l'avenir ne sera plus jamais pareil, il y avait une cassure. Reste à voir comment on va le gérer, lui et moi, en tout cas je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre… ni pour mes parents, ni pour les autres. Parce que je l'aime putain ET IL ME MANQUE

Pourquoi les gens sont si étriqué d'esprit. Si différents, au fond on veut juste s'aimer…. Les gens sont d'accord avec le changement, l'acceptation, le mariage pour les gays, mais quand ils en sont les acteurs directs, leur vision est bien souvent différents de leur pensée

_**Jute comme ça, j'avais envie de l'écrire… Sans intrigue, sans plus, parce que la vie c'est ça aussi… **_

_**Bonne lecture**_


End file.
